Only An Idiot Like You
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: When Antonio switches into Lovino's school, a few things happen that he will never forget. Human names used. spain/romano ...spamano?
1. Chapter 1

Every day it was the same thing, playing second fiddle to my younger brother. Our mother marvelled over every stupid little thing Feliciano did, always ignoring me. He was the star of the show, and I was his supporting cast, sometimes even taking on the role of 'body guard' when my stupid brother got into trouble. Feliciano was good at art and was always complimented on his works. Me? I was good at soccer and arguing. Did anyone congratulate me when I made a goal? Did my good for nothing parents even show up to my fucking tournaments? No.

But that's just how life was for me, Lovino the bastard child. If it wasn't for mother becoming pregnant with me, Feliciano's father wouldn't have found out she was cheating. It's her damn fault for cheating in the first place, but no matter what she just puts the blame on me. Figures.

It isn't easy living with Feliciano, especially now because mother just got a new job that involves her leaving us alone for long periods of time... not that I'm complaining about _that_ part of it. The part I hate is-

"Lovi~!" I groaned and put down the book I was reading as Feliciano came into the room and, loudly, started rambling on about what we were going to eat for dinner. At first I just tuned him out and continued reading my book, but then my ears picked up the word 'potato'. If Feliciano was talking about making potatoes for dinner it could only mean one thing. That potato munching bastard, Ludwig, was coming over for dinner. I slammed my book shut, only realizing too late that I had forgotten to put my bookmark in the page I was on. I made an agitated sound, causing Feli to stop his rambling and give me a startled look.

"Is something wrong _fratello_?" Asked Feli, both worry and fear laced into his voice. I put my book down on the couch and, wordlessly, stood up and glared at Feli. As usual, Feli didn't cower or flinch under my burning gaze like everyone else did. It wasn't because Feli was brave, _hell no_, Feli is the biggest coward there is! The only reason he never is affected by my fierce glares is because he's had 16 _years_ to get used to them.

"Did you invite that potato-munching bastard over for dinner _again, _Feli?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Oh come on Lovi! Ludwig is nice! I'm sure if you two took the time to get to know each other, you'd be the best of friends!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, as if _that_ would ever happen. I was about to point out the fact that no force on this entire, shitty planet, could get me to even _talk_ nicely to that potato bastard, when the doorbell rang and Feli happily ran out of the room to go answer it. Why did I have to have this happy idiot as a brother? Why? I asked myself, shaking my head as I slowly made my way into the kitchen.

I smelled the food Feli had made as I entered the kitchen. I grumbled as I stared at the dishes on the table. Looks like we were going to be eating pasta _again_, only this time there was something new set down beside the pasta... mashed potatoes. Fuck. My. Life.

"Ludwig! Say hi to Lovino! Ve~ tonight is going to be so much fun!" Feliciano entered the kitchen, dragging behind him a tall, serious looking blonde boy.

"Um... hi" he said reluctantly, giving Feliciano an uncomfortable look, probably praying that by some miracle Feli would understand he didn't like being around me. I almost laughed at his pathetic attempt. Feli just continued dragging the potato bastard over to the table, oblivious as ever.

"Ve~ let's eat!" said Feli as he sat down in his seat. "Look Ludwig! I even made you potatoes because I know how much you like them!" he tugged on the potato bastard's shirt and excitedly pointed towards the bowl of potatoes. It took every ounce of self restraint I had just to keep myself from spitting in the potato bowl. After all, the potato bastard was going to be the only one eating them. I glared at the potato bastard as he sat down beside Feli and reached for the potatoes. I loudly grunted and started eating as fast as I could, eager to finish up so I could get away from the _patata grande_. It didn't take too long, I was finished in only a matter of minutes, taking my plate to the sink as Feliciano babbled about his day to the potato bastard. For a moment I actually felt bad for him, having to put up with my brother, but the feeling was gone as fast as it had come, replaced by a satisfied feeling. I stormed out of the kitchen, going back to the couch to retrieve my book. I grabbed it, and headed straight for the stairs so I could hole up in my room for the rest of the night.

**_A/N: Next chapter is almost done. It will be longer then this one. Any suggestions?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovi~"

I felt something heavy on my stomach, but I was too tired to really notice it. "Fuck...off..." I mumbled and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. For a moment, the silence returned and I started to drift into sleep again, but my idiot brother wasn't about to give up.

"Ve~ It's time to wake up Lovino!" I felt a soft finger poke my cheek, then again, and again...and again. I grunted and tried to turn over, finally noticing the weight on my stomach when my attempts didn't work.

"Get the hell off of me..." I growled. A few seconds later I heard someone breathing close to my ear and then...

"But I don't want you to be late for school again _fratello!"_ Feliciano shouted, _way too close _to my ear, and almost making me go deaf. I angrily sat up, knocking my brother off of both me _and_ the bed. I opened my eyes and glared at my brother as he sat on the floor, grinning like the idiot he was.

"Feliciano how many times do I have to tell you? STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" I yelled, grabbing my pillow and whipping it angrily at my suddenly terrified brother. Unfortunately, he ducked out of the way and ran out of my room before I could launch another attack on him. I grumbled and got out of my bed, picking up my pillow and putting it in its rightful place. Unfortunately, this was becoming a regular wake-up routine. I yawned and, grumpily, started getting ready for school.

Feliciano had already left by the time I was downstairs and ready to leave, so I had to walk alone. Obviously this day was going to be just fucking wonderful. As I walked, I thought about all the things that could go wrong today. The walk from my house to the school isn't very long, only around ten minutes. Soon, I was close enough to the school to hear the first bell ring, signalling to students that they should start heading to class. I sighed and picked up my pace as I turned the last corner and the school came into view, anxious to get to class _before_ my teacher marked me absent.

Just as I reached the cross walk, I heard the loud and annoying ringing that could only belong to one thing: the late bell. I swore and impatiently ran across the road, not noticing the hum of a fast approaching car. Just before I could leap onto the safety of the sidewalk, I heard the ear-splitting sound of a car breaking suddenly. The sound made me freeze and look in the direction it was coming from. My eyes widened, and I tried to make my legs move, but they were frozen in terror. After a few seconds, I finally managed to somewhat snap out of it and force my legs to move. I tried to run the rest of the small distance between me and the sidewalk, but it was too late. The car hit me, and as I was falling backwards from the impact, I looked up into the face of the driver. I will never forget that face.

His eyes, widened with both shock and horror, were a beautiful green. I was too far away to see the exact shade of green though, that and the fact that this bastard had just hit me with his car. His face was tanned, and framed by slightly curled brown hair. My head hit the concrete, a shock of pain hitting my body like, well, a car. The pain was closely followed by darkness as it filled my vision, dragging me into unconsciousness.

**_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll make them longer! And incase you don't know: Lovino= Romano, Feliciano=Italy, Ludwig=Germany ^^ ok thank you! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck_! My head felt like it was made of _lead!_ What the fuck happened? Did I get hit by a train or something?

"Hey are you ok _amigo?_" I groaned in response to the concerned voice, and for some reason whoever it was thought that was funny and started chuckling.

Bastard.

I groaned again and, slowly, opened my eyes. Looking right at me only inches away, was a familiar pair of green eyes. I let out a _very manly_ yelp and scooted backwards, realizing that I was lying on grass. Questions started popping up in my mind, one after the other... it was making me feel like a human toaster. Where am I? How long have I been here? Why am I on the grass and who the fuck is this creepy bastard?

And _why _do I smell _tomatoes_? Could this day be anymore fucked up?

Yes.

"Ah! I'm so glad you're ok!" said the creepy guy in front of me. His voice had lost its worried tone from before and now sounded overly happy. He gave me a friendly smile and extended a hand towards me, offering to help me up. I swatted his hand away and tried standing up, but my life was really being an asshole today so, naturally, I fell over as soon as I was on my feet. There I was again, sitting on the grass. Great, now I have head a headache _and_ a sore ass, just fucking wonderful. With my luck I probably have grass stains too! While I was sitting there, pissed off at life, that bastard started to chuckle again. I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to head butt this sucker right in the chest. The only thing holding me back was my sore ass and...Well every other part of me was aching and hurting too. I grumbled and stubbornly looked anywhere _but_ at the idiot in front of me. After about a minute of me glaring at a very intimidated piece of grass, I finally looked at the guy. He was still grinning at me like an idiot.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I growled, puffing my cheeks out.

"You, _mi amigo_!" he laughed and extended his hand towards me again, giving me an encouraging look. I glared at the hand and slapped it away again.

"Ok, first off; I'm not your '_amigo_'. Second; I can get up by myself, so I don't need your help!" I paused because the damn bastard had started laughing again. "And third... What the fuck is so funny bastard?" I tried to glare at him again but... it only made him laugh _more_! Once he finally stopped laughing, he moved closer to me and ruffled my fucking hair... as if I was a child or something! I started to wonder why I was still here with this smiling idiot.

"If you tell me your name I promise I will stop calling you _mi amigo_, ok?" he paused, smiling at me yet again. "And the only reason I'm laughing is because you're so cute! " I felt my traitor face heat up when he said I was cute. I fucking hate how easily I blush! It's not even a light pinkish colour like most people have, _oh no._ When _I_ blush, my whole face turns red! I huffed and turned away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice my red face.

"Aw! That is so cute! You're all red, just like a tomato!" he grinned and _hugged_ me. I struggled, but the bastard wouldn't loosen his grasp. So of course, I bit him. I smirked as he yelped and moved a safe distance from me.

"You really shouldn't bite people, _mi tomate!_" he scolded, making me blush even more. _Dammit_!

"It's your own damn fault for getting too close!" I took in a breath, ready to yell at him more for hugging me, but, I remembered what he had just called me. I must have heard him wrong, because it sounded like he called me _his tomato_ in Spanish. It was starting to bug me so I decided to ask him. "Did you just call me... _your tomato?_"

"_Si" _he answered me as if it was normal to call someone 'his tomato'. For the first time since I met the guy, I didn't scowl of glare at him. Instead, I gaped at him. He's so... strange.

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name." He said, looking at me expectantly.

"Well _you_ still haven't told me how I ended up on the fucking grass!" I shouted, starting to get annoyed by how... friendly he was. People usually avoided me, so I wasn't used to people actually trying to be friendly. It felt... weird.

"Ah..." he winced at the topic and ran a hand through his hair, giving me a look of apology. "I... accidentally hit you with my car..." he saw my angry expression and continued trying to explain. "It's ok though! I was able to slow down fast enough, so I didn't hit you very hard! You were only unconscious for about five minutes!" the idiot continued to apologize, but I wasn't listening anymore. Instead, I blinked and slowly turned around, realizing where I was and that it was this idiot's fault that I was _here_ instead of in class.

"Just shut up and leave me alone you bastard! I'm going to go to class now. I would say 'nice meeting you' but it wasn't nice." I glared at him and tried to stand up again, but my fucking legs were in too much pain because a certain idiot hit me with a fucking car! I groaned and collapsed back onto the ground, burying my face in my hands to cry out in frustration. I was too upset to notice what the idiot was doing, and by the time I did there was nothing I could do about it. I felt an arm go across my back, and before I realized what was happening, I was being carried to the idiot's car. The same fucking car that hit me.

"Hey!" I struggled and hit him as hard as I could, trying to get him to drop me. "Put me down you bastard!"

"I'm taking you to a hospital. Just to make sure you're ok." He somehow managed to open the car door and push me in, despite my protests.

"Why didn't you do that right after you hit me?" I yelled.

"Ah, because I didn't think of it until now..." he gave a small laugh as he climbed into the driver's seat. I gaped at him, amazed by his stupidity. I had finally stopped trying to escape, not caring about being marked absent from class anymore. It probably would be a good idea to see a doctor anyway... not that I'd admit it to this bastard. The whole ride to the hospital I stubbornly stared out the window and ignored the talkative asshole/idiot that was driving. I was also trying to come up with an excuse for why I wasn't in school today. Obviously my mother wouldn't care; it would be a miracle if she did. The person I needed an excuse for was my brother. Feliciano is a year younger than me, so we don't have any classes together, but at lunch he always sits with me... until I chase him off. Usually I'm _okay_ with having lunch with Feli, but just barely. Once he invites that potato-sucking bastard though? Let's just say hell will freeze over before I allow that to happen.

I waited for the idiot to help me out of the car once we finally made it to the hospital parking lot. He tried to carry me again, but after a few kicks to the shin, he was convinced I could manage without being carried.

We entered the building and walked up to a desk with a grumpy looking nurse sitting behind it. The idiot smiled at her and they talked for a bit. They would have been talking for ages if I hadn't stepped on that bastard's foot. The nurse gave us some papers and we made our way to a room filled with chairs and people waiting to see a doctor.

"By the way," he said as we entered the waiting area "my name is Antonio"

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long! (I just learned how to knit... and my ADD has been driving me crazy! Dx ) I think I'm going to stop with the A/N's. Are they annoying?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours. Three _fucking _hours wasted in a waiting room, with nothing to do but ignore the chatty idiot sitting beside me. Does this sound like the ideal way to spend your day? I don't think so!

When we _finally_ saw a doctor, we got stuck with some guy that looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. After a half an hour, he told me that I would be fine and that I should take an Advil and sleep it off. Oh, and that I'd probably have a headache for awhile. Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

"Hey _mi tomate_, why don't you say something?" said Antonio, keeping his eyes glued to the road as he drove out of the hospital lot. I huffed and sank lower in my seat, stubbornly looking out the passenger's window. I really wasn't in the mood to talk, especially if he keeps calling me his tomato. _Which I'm not!_

The car stopped and I looked up at him confused. "Why did you stop you tomato sucking bastard?" I said as I glared at him.

"You should really stop glaring like that, your face might get stuck like that!" he laughed and I smacked him on the head, smirking when he winced.

"Shut up and answer my question!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him impatiently. He rubbed the spot I hit and glanced at me, frowning for once.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent _mi __pequeños_ _tomate!"_

"For the last fucking time Antonio... I am _not_ a tomato, and I'm _not_ yours!" I growled, trying to sound threatening.

"If you told me your name, we wouldn't have this problem" he said.

I blinked, realizing I still hadn't told the bastard my name yet... but only because he didn't deserve to know it, _not_ because I forgot to tell him!

"...it's Lovino" I mumbled, stubbornly staring out the car window.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you _mi tomate~_!" he teased me and poked my cheek. I quickly slapped his hand away, glaring at him as I did so. Whoever told him it's ok to touch people without their permission needs to get their fucking head examined! I've known this guy for what, a couple of hours? In my opinion that doesn't give him permission to touch me, _at all_.

"My name is Lovino you bastard!" I turned around to face him, yelling in his ear. He almost fell backwards in his seat, stopping himself by grabbing the steering wheel and accidentally pressing the horn. He flinched away from the wheel, startled by the horn. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. He looked like a deer caught in headlights! For a moment, I just sat there and stared at his startled face. I snickered, trying to hold in my laughter, but it was just too much! I mean come on; the look on his face was hilarious!

Antonio's face changed to confusion as I went into a laughing fit. "Uh... Lovi are you feeling ok _mi amigo_?"

It took a few seconds for me to catch my breath. I wiped a tear from my eye and started to speak, still gasping a little from the laughter. "Your face!" I paused to take a few deep breaths before continuing, "It was hilarious!"

Antonio smiled slightly and looked at me, his soft gaze helping me calm down from my laughing fit. "You know... most people don't go into fits of laughter just because of a funny face" he pointed out.

My face slowly started turning red as I realized how stupid I must have looked. Not even my idiotic brother laughs that much over something as stupid as that! I thought about that for a second, realizing that... well, maybe he does.

"S-Shut up... bastard!" I turned away from him to stubbornly look out the window again, not wanting him to see my, once again, red face.

"It's ok if-"

"Why did you stop the car?" I demanded, interrupting him.

"Well I needed to ask you where you live so I could drive you home. It would be very irresponsible of me it I didn't make sure you got home safe."

"Irresponsible?" I tore my eyes away from the window to stare at him with an exasperated look. The idiot hit me with a car, and _now_ he's worried about being irresponsible? I took a deep breath resisting the urge to call him a bastard and tell him I don't need his help. If I did that then I'd probably have to walk home, and there is no way I'm doing that! "I live on DeSeera Road... it's close to the school, so just head there first." I grumbled, looking away from him.

"Ok Lovi!" he said cheerfully as he started up the car again.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why, _mi amigo_? I like calling you Lovi! It's cute, _si_?" his eyes were on the road so, thankfully, he didn't see the blush that had reappeared on my face.

"N-N-No, it is _not _cute! It's not cute when you say it, and it's not cute when my brother says it! So just... just... just shut up!" I huffed and decided to ignore the bastard from now on. If I stopped talking to him, he would leave me alone right?

"Oh, so it's ok for your brother to call you Lovi, but not me?" Antonio asked, patiently waiting for me to reply. I huffed loudly and continued to ignore him, focusing my attention on the pretty girls in the car beside ours.

"Lovi?" Antonio said, wondering if I had heard him. "Lovi, are you ignoring me?"

I rolled my eyes in response, but kept my mouth shut. When we finally reached my street, I pointed towards my house so Antonio would know where to drop me off. We pulled into the driveway and I quickly opened the door and got out of the car. I thought I was going to fall over for a few seconds, but I eventually found my balance and walked towards my front door, not looking back at Antonio.

"Lovi, do you need any help?"

I turned around to see Antonio getting out of his car.

"No I do not your anymore of your 'help' you bastard!" I yelled, forgetting that I was supposed to be ignoring him. He smiled at me and nodded, getting back into his car and pulling out of my driveway. Before he drove off, he opened up his window and shouted something to me.

"Watch your language Lovi, it might get you into trouble one day!" and with that, he drove off.

**_A/N: ^^' sorry it took so long... school is evil :( and so is my attention span. Anyways it should start getting more interesting :D by the way, anyone know about Anime North? (its in Canada. I am Canadian :D well kinda...) I'm going and its my first time ever cosplaying or going to an event other than international conferances... (yes I sometimes get to go to international conferances... theres this creepy guy who reminds me of France that goes to the conferances... *shudder*) Ok... I'm shutting up now ^^ any suggestions or ideas, critics... let me know?_**

**_Oh one more thing: Me and a few friends are thinking of starting a cosplay group in toronto ^^ if anyones interested... let me know? _**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Fratello!_" a cheery voice called as the sound of a door shutting echoed around the house. I groaned and shut my book, making sure the bookmark was in place this time. School had ended hours ago, but Feli almost never came directly home. Sometimes it was because he wanted to spend time annoying his friends. Other times, it's because he gets distracted by a cat or something and spends hours rolling around like an idiot, only coming home after getting yelled at by the cat's owner. Occasionally, I would even get a phone call from Feliciano, yelling and crying because he got in some sort of trouble and needed his _fratello _to come and save him. Today, I hadn't gotten any angry phone calls from the crazy cat lady down the street, or been called by a terrified Feliciano. So that means he had probably been spending time with his friends. Unfortunately, that meant he probably hung out with that potato bastard all day.

"_Fratello!"_ Feliciano called again, walking into the 'family' room. I honestly don't know why we call it the family room. Our 'family' never spent time together... well Feliciano spends time with me sometimes, despite my yelling at him to go away, but that's not the point. The point is, we've never really had any 'family time' before. We should call it the 'TV' room or maybe even the 'interrogation' room. For some reason every time I've done something wrong, I end up in this room being questioned by someone.

"What is it Feli?" I asked, breathing out a sigh of annoyance.

"I didn't see you at school today! Is _Fratello_ feeling ok?" he asked, plopping down on the couch beside me. "I could make you some yummy pasta to make you feel better, if you want."

"Look, it's nothing. Just let me read in peace, ok?" I told him. He looked at me, not satisfied with my answer.

"But Lovi, I'm worried!" Feliciano hugged me and I tried pushing him away, but the idiot was going into cry baby mode and refused to let go.

"Feliciano let go of me! I'm fine! Go away!" I growled, still struggling to push my brother away.

"No! I want to know what happened! Please Lovi! I'm worried about you _fratello_!" Feliciano tugged on my shirt and started crying. I sighed and gave in, my resistance crumbling as soon as his teary eyes met mine.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" I pushed him away finally and sighed. Feliciano sniffled a little, but didn't try to cling to me again. "I'll tell you, just... enough with the crying and hugging!"

Feliciano sniffled and smiled lightly at me. "Thank you _fratello_. Now, tell me what happened."

Why do I get myself into these things?

"Some idiot hit me with a car and-"

"WHAT?" Feliciano flung himself at me and started examining me for any damage. "_Fratello_ got hit by a _car_?" He started crying again while I tried to push him away.

"Feli STOP IT! I am fine!" I yelled. The two of us were too busy struggling against each other to notice the sound of the front door open.

"Feliciano get OFF OF ME!" I yelled.

The clicking sound of high heel shoes got closer to the room.

"No, Fratello is hurt!" Feliciano whined as I tried shoving his face away.

The heels stopped by the door, and a feminine and controlling voice yelled, causing both me and my brother to pause and stare at the figure in the doorway. "LOVINO VARGAS YOU STOP FIGHTING WITH YOUR BROTHER RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

"M-Mother..." I stuttered, a little bit shocked. Wasn't she supposed to be in New York for another two weeks?

"Mommy~!" Feliciano shouted with glee and jumped off of me, running over to our mother and hugging her, tears still running down his face.

"Hi sweetheart, did you miss me?" She cooed, hugging Feliciano to her chest and stroking his hair, careful to avoid his curl.

"Yes, yes! Very much! How was your trip?" Feliciano asked. If he was a dog, his tail would have been moving a mile a minute. I hadn't moved at all since Feliciano ran to mother. I sat there on the couch, frozen and forgotten.

"It was ok. The meeting got postponed so I decided to stay a few days at home before I have to go back." She smiled at Feliciano, motherly affection laced into her every action towards him. "Has anything interesting happened lately? Hmm?" she asked.

Feliciano smiled brightly, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Slowly, his smile turned into a worried frown as he looked at me. He hugged our mother and started bawling again. "Lovino got hit by a car! I was so worried about him when he didn't come to school today!"

Mother glanced at me coldly. "That so?"She murmured, letting go of Feli and clicking her way over to the couch. I gulped and moved out of the awkward position I had been in before, glaring at mother. She flinched a bit under my glare, but sat down beside me anyways. "Lovino... school is very important. I can't have you missing it over silly little things."

I got hit by a fucking car, and _this_ is how she responds? I took a few deep breaths, trying to wipe out the anger that was building inside of me. "I got hit by a _car_" I said through clenched teeth.

"You seem fine to me." she stated, running a manicured hand through her wavy, dark brown hair.

"Don't you care at all?" I yelled, standing up to face her as she sat on the couch, her expression showing almost no emotion, except for her red lips tugging down at the sides.

"I do care, but you obviously are well enough to stand up, and to argue with your poor mother who has just rushed all the way over from New York to check up on her precious sons." She pouted. "The least you could be is a little grateful."

"This is bullshit!" I yelled, not willing to put up with this crap anymore. I grabbed my book and stormed upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut behind me. I heard her shouting at me from downstairs, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I grabbed my iPod from bedside table and turned it on, cranking up the volume. I sank down on my bed, closing my eyes and letting my head fill with the music.

Just another crappy day in the life of me.

**_A/N: WOO! I wrote this within a half hour :3 I'm happy~ any thoughts? I'm not sure if i did a job job with the moms personality... i was aiming for 'little miss perfect bitchy mom who only likes one of her kids' type of person... i'm also not sure if Feliciano's character was... well in character. Did I do ok? ^^;_**

**_P.S: Spain will be appearing next chapter! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Usually i put this at the bottom but... I'm apologizing beforehand... I got REALLY lazy during this chapter because of exam stress and yeah... ^^' Not entirely sure if it came out good or not... anyways enjoy! (Sorry it took so long... ugh exams...)_**

I sighed and switched off my music. The light outside my window had already started to fade, but not much. I lazily got out of bed and made my way out of my room, heading downstairs to get some food. Halfway down the stairs I froze, hearing a familiar sound coming from the family room. It sounded like Antonio's annoyingly cheerful laugh.

No... I must have been hearing things.

I sighed and continued down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and quickly made myself a sandwich, stuffing it into my mouth and walking out of the room. I was about to start walking up the stairs, but the noise came again, and this time I knew I wasn't imagining it.

I narrowed my eyes and crept over to the family room door, peeping into the room. Right there, sitting on the couch beside Feliciano, was that bastard. Fucking Antonio was sitting in my fucking house, talking with my mother and my brother, grinning like the fucking idiot he is. I stormed into the room, interrupting something he was telling my mother. The three of them stopped talking and stared at me, not really knowing what to expect. Feliciano just looked confused, his expression giving him a dopey look. Mother was staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to speak. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown. Her face seemed almost void of emotion, except for a small tinge of annoyance. I felt myself grow even more agitated. Who wouldn't? I walk into the room and I get looked at like _this?_

"Lovi, how are you feeling _mi amigo_?"

I turned and stared at Antonio, almost glaring. He smiled obliviously and got up, walking over to me. As he got closer I narrowed my eyes, but the idiot didn't seem to notice my annoyance. He put his arm around me, still grinning.

"Don't touch me bastard!" I yelled, slapping his arm away.

"Lovino, you will treat our guest with respect young man! And watch your language!" mother yelled, causing Feli to shudder slightly. I rolled my eyes. Me? Treat _this_ guy with respect, _and_ not swear? Yeah, that'll happen when turtles fly. I shuddered at the thought.

"Please Mrs. Vargas, it is fine!" Antonio said with a small, awkward chuckle. "Lovi may treat me however he wants. After all, I do have to make it up to him for hitting him with my car, _si_?" he laughed slightly, causing me to glare at him again, but like earlier, he didn't react the way I wanted him too. He laughed again, but louder, making me turn red and puff out my cheeks in frustration.

"Lovi, you look like a tomato when you do that, _mi amigo_!" he laughed, causing me to turn even redder.

"F-Fuck off bastard!" I stuttered, turning away so he couldn't see my red face. "You want to make it up to me right?" I asked in a low voice, narrowing my eyes.

"_Si!_ Anything you want, _mi tomate_. Just ask!" he said. I saw him gazing at me from the corner of my eyes, his usual stupid smile gleaming at me.

"Ok, well then... how about getting the fuck out of my house, bastard?" I yelled, turning around and pointing a finger towards the door.

"Lovino!" my mother yelled, appalled by my language. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence. Mother was giving Antonio an apologetic look as Feli looked back and forth at everyone, not sure where he should look.

"_He's my best friend! Best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy! Hey, you should get a best friend too-"_

Feliciano dug through his pockets and finally pulled out his phone, pressing the 'talk' button. The rest of us stared at him with a blank expression as he talked into the phone excitedly.

"Yeah, sure! I'll be right over! Ciao!" he said happily, shutting his phone. He smiled at us as he got up from where he sat, making his was out of the room. "I'm going to Ludwig's house tonight so we can finish our homework together!" he called happily as he exited the room. "Have fun you guys!"

I heard the front door slam shut, echoing slightly. I stared after him, finally coming to my senses and running after him, shouting loudly. "Feliciano, if you take one fucking step into that bastard's house, I _will_ cut off your hairless little prick before you can figure out what it's used for!"

The only response I got was a terrified yelp. I watched, huffing angrily as he ran off, too fast for me to catch up. With an angry sigh I stormed back inside to find my mother had left the room. Antonio was sitting on the couch, humming a cheery tune to himself. I muttered and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, stubbornly looking away. "...Why are you still here?" I asked slowly. I heard the bastard chuckle and then felt something rest on my shoulders. I flinched and turned around to see that he had scooted closer and put his arm around me. I narrowed my eyes and punched him right in the gut, smirking as he held his stomach in pain. "Well, bastard?" I asked again, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Can't I spend some time with _mi tomate_?" he asked, worried that I would attack him again. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Aw, but why Lovi?" he whined, poking my cheek a few times. I quickly slapped his hand away and turned to face him.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BASTARD WHO SMELLS LIKE TOMATOES AND HITS PEOPLE WITH HIS CAR!" I yelled, my face turning red from my outburst. He rubbed his ears and winced.

"Lovi... could you please not yell so close to my ears?" he asked.

"Get out." I demanded, pointing to the door stubbornly.

"But Lovi I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I roared. Antonio fell backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. He quickly got up and rushed to the door. He was about to walk out, but decided it would be just fucking great to come back and wave goodbye.

"See you later Lovino!" he called, earning another glare. He chuckled and winked at me, rushing out the door before I could pick up the nearest object to throw at him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lovi~! It is time to wake up _fratello!_"

I groaned and rolled over onto my left side, ignoring the voice that was urging me to wake up. I felt something move closer to me on the bed, but was too tired to care.

"Lovino~! You're going to be late if you don't wake up! Come on, I've made us a nice breakfast!"

"Fuck off...bastard" I mumbled tiredly into my pillow.

_...poke_

I groaned and smacked away whatever it was that had poked me.

_Poke_

"Stop it"

_Poke_

"Go away"

_Poke_

"Fuck off"

_Poke_

I growled and threw the covers off of me and sat up. Feliciano squeaked and moved his hand away... you know, just in case his pissed off brother BIT THE DAMN THING OFF! Which I was actually starting to consider.

"What part of _fuck off_ don't you understand?" I spat, lunging forward to grab my brother by his shirt collar. He let out a terrified whimper and tried to squirm away from my fierce hold, but I kept a firm grip.

"I-I'm just trying to make sure you aren't late! Please do not hurt me _fratello_!" he cried. With an agitated sigh I shoved him away and got out of bed. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter~! ^^; I know it's been a long time but... I've been really distracted lately. And I'm kinda losing interest :( I'm not feeling very motivated anymore...  
>BUT! I am writing more... and a longer chapter is on the way. This is just a way of saying 'I'm still here' ^^<br>I donno... I'll try to motivate myself into finishing this! :D  
>~Love always, Lily<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

So far things were going ok. Well, better than ok actually. Walking to school with Feli hadn't been as bad as I had expected. Heck, I even found some money on the ground! Maybe my luck is finally turning around!

I walked into my first period class and took my seat by the window just as the bell rang. Students filed into class, chatting to each other about what they did yesterday and some other stuff I didn't really care for. I sighed bent over to take my notebook out from my bag when I heard the teacher, Ms. Treats-Everyone-Like-A-Fucking-Two-Year-Old, clear her throat and clap her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Listen up boys and girls!" she said in a singsong voice. I groaned and rolled my eyes, not even bothering to look up. "We have a new student in our class today! His family just moved here from Spain! I want everyone to give him a warm welcome, and a cheerful smile!"

And that's when I looked up.

No.

Fuck _no_.

This can't be happening...

Standing up at the front of the class was that stupid bastard from yesterday, wearing a huge grin on his face. I lowered my head closer to my desk and prayed he wouldn't notice me-

"Ay, Lovi! I didn't know you were in this class!" Antonio called from the front of the room. Everyone immediately turned and stared at me, probably wondering how this guy knew me. I cursed silently when I felt my cheeks heat up. Fucking bastard...

"Oh, looks like you already have a friend in the class! Why don't you go sit in that empty seat in front of him!" the teacher said merrily, clasping her hands together. "You get to sit right beside Francis!"

Francis shifted his gaze from the teacher's chest, which he had been staring at for some time now, to her face when he heard his name mentioned. He glanced at the Spaniard and grinned, patting the seat beside him in a seemingly friendly manner. I glared at him suspiciously.

"Ah, come sit _mon ami!" _Francis said smoothly in his French accent. "I don't bite~! Well... not hard anyways" he said deeply, obviously implying something. But, the Spanish bastard just grinned at him obliviously and chuckled as he sat down.

I huffed and looked to the other end of the classroom to distract myself from what Francis and the bastard were talking about. But, after a few minutes I grew bored of watching Alfred pestering Arthur with his 'super-cool light up pen'. I sighed and looked forward again, shocked to find that Antonio was staring at me. Instead of looking away when I noticed, he grinned and leaned towards me, ruffling my hair happily. I grabbed his arm and shoved it away from my hair before it could get to close to my precious curl. No well in _hell_that bastard was going anywhere near that thing!

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" I yelled angrily, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah nothing! I'm just happy to see you have the same class as me!"

"Well don't get to excited about it! It's just one fucking class." I grumbled, looking away. The Spanish bastard laughed and poked my cheek with his pen gently.

"You'd be much cuter if you didn't swear so much _mi tomate!_" he chuckled to himself quietly. My face heated up when he used that ridiculous name for me. I snatched his pen away and threw it across the classroom, almost hitting Tino in the cheek with it. Berwald gave me an icy cold glare that I quickly looked away from. That guy scared the shit out of me... I don't understand how Tino can stand him.

"Look bastard, I'm not a fucking bunny that you can pat and cuddle. I am a MAN and I am not cute, and I am not your tomato!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Lovino, watch your language! And pay attention to the lesson for a change!" The teacher scolded, waving her ruler at me. Yeah, like a fucking ruler was going to scare me.

"Why don't you shove that ruler up your ass and shut up?" I replied, shocking the whole class and myself. I hadn't meant to say that out loud...

The class stared at me in disbelief, only Gilbert, who sat right next to me, snickered and leaned forward to nudge Francis. "Ohhh someone's in trouble~!" he teased. I wanted to glare at the bastard, but instead I kept my fearful gaze on the teacher, who was clenching her ruler tightly. Never has a ruler seemed so intimidating.

"Lovino! Detention for a week!" she said, taking a deep breath to calm herself. I groaned and smacked my face onto my desk.

Great. Things just couldn't get any worse, could they?

Suddenly I noticed the Spanish bastard stand up. I raised my head slightly to see what the fuck he was doing. Before anyone could protest, he stared at the teacher and said something I would have never imagined hearing him say.

"Ms. Allen, are those things real? They're massive!" he said, pointing at Ms. Allen's boobs. Many students gasped, while some broke down laughing. What the fuck does this bastard think he's doing?

"Antonio, you can join Lovino in detention. The both of you can spend your week cleaning the school!" she said, half shocked, half angry. I stared up at Antonio in disbelief, just as he turned to look at me.

He winked at me and sat down in his seat without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished this chapter pretty fast~! ^^ I'm happy :D  
>I didn't read it after I wrote it, so I hope it's ok ^^;<br>A few chapters back I posted in the author notes something about starting a cosplay group... Well guess what? I did it during the summer! ^^  
>I made a cosplay group called The Tomato Crate 3 we currently have around 95 members. They're all great people, and we have lots of fun at our meet ups! We even have a youtube channel! To check out our randomness, our channel is <em>TheTomatoCrateFairy<em>  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

After what happened in first period, the day felt as if it were going by faster. Nothing interesting happened in math class, and gym class had been pretty uneventful. The lunch bell had just rung and I was headed into the cafeteria. As I walked towards the lunch line, I noticed Antonio was sitting with Francis and Gilbert at their lunch table. Antonio and Gilbert were laughing at Francis as he held up his banana in a mock victory pose. I huffed and tried to focus my attention elsewhere.

As I walked away from the cashier after paying for my food, I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. Grumpily, I turned around.

"Whatever the hell it is, go away-"

"LOVI~!"

I groaned as I was pulled into a clingy hug, almost dropping the food I had just bought.

"Feliciano, let go!" I grumbled, pushing my annoying brother away. Antonio looked up from his two new friends when he heard my annoyed voice telling my brother to let go. He smiled and got up from his seat, making his way over to me.

"Lovi, are you going to sit with Ludwig and I today?" Feliciano asked excitedly, pointing an arm over to a table where Ludwig and some other kid were sitting. Naturally, Ludwig was eating mashed potatoes.

That fucking potato bastard.

I scowled and shook my head, about to make a sharp reply when someone's arm draped around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Feli, but I'm afraid I'm going to be stealing Lovi away from you." A familiar voice said cheerfully. I looked up and missed what Feliciano said before he happily skipped off to his lunch table. The bastard quickly started to drag me away towards the table he had been sitting at before with...

Oh fuck no. I'm not sitting there!

I was about to shove the bastard away from me, but we had already made it to the table. I groaned as Gilbert and Francis looked up at me with interest, Francis with a different type of interest than Gilbert. Fucking French pervert. I wanted to crawl away and go eat alone in the stairwell like I usually did, but the Spanish bastard had pulled me down into a seat and sat down beside me. Maybe I could just make some excuse and leave right after I finished eating...

"So Antonio, who's your friend here?" Gilbert said with a smirk. Antonio chuckled and ruffled my hair as I started to eat my food. He's lucky I didn't punch him that time.

"Ah, this is Lovi! I hit him with my car the other day!" the idiot said proudly.

Wow.

Best fucking introduction I've ever had.


	10. Chapter 10

Here I am, sitting beside the biggest idiot I've ever met, the albino bastard, and that fucking French pervert.

Seriously.  
>How the fuck did this happen?<p>

"Lovi, would you like some churros?" Biggest idiot I've ever met said, waving a churro right in front of my face. I was tempted to smack it away but why the hell would I pass up a free churro? I snatched it from the idiot's hands and started eating it.

"Th-Thank you...bastard..." I mumbled between chews, looking away. Antonio smiled and started to chat happily with Gilbert and Francis as I sat there like an idiot and listened. I really should have just got up and left, but instead I stayed and sat there like an idiot.

Gilbert suddenly got up from his seat with Francis and started gathering their things. "Well, see ya later Antonio! I've got some awesome things to do" Gilbert said with a grin. He and Francis walked away from our table, leaving the two of us alone. I was about to call them back over, when I realized what the fuck I was about to do. I had just gotten rid of two bastards! I shouldn't be calling them back over now!

I slowly turned and looked at Antonio, who was now munching on something red.

A tomato?

The bastard suddenly looked up at me, and I flushed and looked away. I heard him chuckle as he held up another tomato in front of my face.

"Want one? I've got plenty!" he said cheerfully. I pushed it away, not as roughly as I would normally.

"No thanks bastard." I huffed, staring at the tomato. "Besides, I've never had one before. They're probably disgusting pieces of shit."

Antonio froze, a mix of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What's wrong bastard?" I asked, curious to his sudden mood swing, or whatever the fuck you call it. Antonio blinked slowly, before flinging himself forward and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I struggled and tried to push the annoying bastard away, failing miserably.

"The fuck are you doing? Get off me!" I hissed, trying not to be too loud. We were probably attracting a lot of unwanted attention to ourselves. I groaned when I recognized the japanese boy in my class (And a close friend of Feliciano's) taking PICTURES.

Seriously, the fuck?

Antonio finally backed off and gave me a pitying look. "Ah, Lovi... How have you never eaten a tomato before?" he asked, hoping I had only been joking. I rolled my eyes. "Lovi! You must try one! Eat the tomato Lovino! Eat it!" he said encouragingly. He put the tomato on the table right in front of me and looked at me expectantly. "Go on, try it!"

Tomatoes didn't seem like anything special. But if it made the bastard stop bugging me, I'd try one. I'll just take one bite to satisfy him, then I'll spit it out if his face and yell at him for making me eat something so disgusting.

Yeah, that's what I'll do.

"Alright Bastard... I'll try one" I mumbled. Antonio's face lit up as I reached for the tomato, picked it up, and hesitantly bit into it. My eyes widened and I stared down at the little red ball in my hand. This...was what tomatoes taste like? It was...amazing...

Sure, I've used them to make pasta and pizza, but I didn't really think they'd be THIS good on their own!

Antonio looked at me, waiting for my reaction. "Well? It's good no?" he said with a grin. I looked up at him in disbelief. Why the fuck haven't I tried this before?

"...It's Okay I guess..." I said, not wanting him to notice how much I really liked it. Antonio grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Good! I'm glad you like it _mi tomate_!" he said happily, taking another bite of his own tomato. By the time he looked up at me again, I was already done wolfing down my own. He grinned and pulled out another tomato, handing it to me. I snatched it quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Th-Thank you...bastard." I grumbled before biting into the one I had just grabbed from him. I stared at an empty juice box on another table to avoid looking at him. After all, why should I have to look at a bastard like him while I eat?

That's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I can't believe I forgot to post this sooner... I've kinda been having writers block for a bit. But... I think it's gone now~!**_

_**~Lily**_


End file.
